1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of digital image processing systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to hardware implementation of digitized image signal correctors to achieve specified output targets.
2. Art Background
In image processing, image signals typically undergo various adjustments and corrections. For example, in film to video conversion for high definition television (HDTV) these adjustments and corrections may include: a) correction of color distortions due to film dye crosstalk; b) correction of the non-linear luminance transfer function of the film; c) correction for distortion due to video crosstalk; and d) conversion of linear data into SMPTE 240M representation, a predistortion of the data based upon the display gamma.
Additionally, in the film to video conversion for HDTV, an operator may want to: a) adjust the color of a film derived image to match that of a video derived image for seamless intercuts; b) remove localized noise; and/or c) process layered film mattes for smooth composition.
As will be disclosed, the present invention provides a hardware implementation for digitized image signal correctors of an image processing system that allows an operator to dynamically change processing parameters, which enables these correctors to achieve specified output results.